Studies conducted by core members focus on a number of enzymes involved in the metabolic activation and detoxication of foreign chemicals, as well as studies on enzymes important in endogenous compound metabolism. The stated goals of the Core are to foster interdisciplinary collaborations, to encourage the flow of technology from basic to more clinical applications, to share equipment and to train the next generation of scientists in this area.